Unforgotten Wanderer
by Fieran
Summary: Sakura is a wanderer that travels from village to village at the age of six. Even as a young girl, she is able to travel far and has even made friends on the way. What if everyone saw her again during the Chuunin exams? Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello people! I'm pretty new here at writing fanfics. This is probably the first time I've every posted one on the internet so here goes nothing… A lot of the chapters will probably be short -.- 

**Unforgotten Wanderer**

Summary: Sakura is a wanderer that travels from village to village at the age of six. Even as a young girl, she is able to travel far and has even made friends on the way. What if everyone saw her again during the Chuunin exams? And who are those people in her team? Wait a second….is that a** LIVE** doll with her?

2 Years Ago…

"Kaa-chan?"

A tiny, frail voice asked in the dark. In front of a gigantic fire that engulfed her house, was a little girl, confused at what was happening before her.

"Kaa-chan where are you?"

The trembling girl asked again, her eyes watering and her arms tightening the hold on her bear (A/N: I handwrote this stuff first and when I read it over and typed this, I thought it said "her arms tightening the hold on her BEER" lol!) she was about to go into the flame-engulfed house, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Thinking that the hand belonged to her mother, she quickly jumped into the person's arms, only to find black eyes staring at her instead of green, and black hair instead of fiery red. Just as quickly as she jumped the man, she backed away from him. She grew angry, but was disappointed at the most.

"Where's my kaa-chan!"

She yelled. But even as she asked that, she knew that she would never see her mother again.

**"KAA-CHAN!"**

She stood there for hours. In front of her mother's fresh grave. Her once lively eyes, were now dull and emotionless. The people who came to the funeral, had already left, and she was all alone now.

All of the sudden, she heard footsteps becoming louder and louder as it came closer to her. Becoming a bit curious, she turned around.

It was the same man at the fire. He kept coming closer and closer until he stood next to her, facing the grave. He then bent down and placed a lone rose in front of the carved stone. Around the rose was a pure white ribbon. She wondered what that ribbon meant, but decided against asking him. The silence was comfortable and lasted for almost an hour, until he abruptly stood up, still facing the grave. She was staring at him, still confused at why he was visiting her mother.

As if he knew this, he told her his answer.

"I knew her a long time ago, before you were born."

Though still not satisfied with the answer, she left it at that. Now he stood facing her as if trying to study every bit of detail on the girl. What surprised her was that after he studied her features, he placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

"Your eyes look exactly like hers, but now it's very different. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because now, there no longer happy."

Then he hugged her. He hugged her like a father would. Like her mother used to. She couldn't hold it any longer. She burst into tears again. Even though she promised herself that she wouldn't cry at the funeral she did.

"Your mother wouldn't want you to have those eyes. Those kinds of eyes shouldn't belong to little kids like you. You don't deserve this kind of harshness of the real world. Your mother would want you to be happy, even when she's not here. I think, that she wants you to know that she's going to be with you, even if she's gone now."

Emerald and Black eyes clashed again, but this time an understanding had come between them. One that would form a bond that would last a long time.

Well that's like the prologue, and the next one's going to be the first chapter. Sorry if I had any grammar errors or if it was too boring hehe. I'll try to make if more interesting if you still want me to keep updating.


	2. Intruding

A/N: I'm sorry for the people who liked my story for not updating early enough! I know it might be too late now but i hope some of you give my story another chance!

-  
Reviews:  
S2-SAKURA-S2:Thank you so much for being the first to comment even if only three of you did lol I apologize for not updating like you wanted

Flame Unicorn:Again I want to apologize for not updating so soon and thank you for the comment!

Neji's Girlfriend: Yes I was trying to make the start a little serious, but I think i ruined it with my little joke about little Sakura holding her "beer" in my A/N lol and about the pairings I'm not so sure, but once I get all the guys meeting Sakura, i'll ask you all the possible pairings XD i'm not exactly an organized person lol I "go with the flow" XD and thanks for the comment!

Call me Mars: Just read the next paragraph to find out (The author drabbles I mean)  
-  
Author Drabbles:

What I plan on doing is when they meet Sakura, her teammates are Tidus and Sora from FFX/FFX2 and KH/KH2 but I might be able to change it if you people don't want me to make them her teammates. Her sensei will be the person she met at the start (You'll know the name soon.) So since Sakura's not on Team 7, Sai will already be with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. and the rest of the teams will stay the same with one new team I will add to match up for the preliminaries.

I don't plan to get anymore characters other than Tidus and Sora and some of the villains for the new other team so I won't have to bother with crossovers that much. I hope you people forgive me!

I'm sure the other minor pairings will be:

InoxShikaxTema

HinaXNaru

TenXLee (if the majority doesnt want Neji involved in the fight for Sakura sooner or later then I can probably get LeeXTenXNeji)

I'll try to change pairings and such to suit your needs, but it'll be sort of hard for me since the reason I wrote this was to find out if I was a good enough writer/author since I'm still a newbie hehe. I'm sure a lot of you know how it feels when you have mental fighting with yourself to decide to change a detail in your story to please everyone but you really want it to stay the way it is.

Well NOW I can shut up to let you people enjoy or dislike my story sorry for all the talking I just wanted to let it out lol

Again, I would like to apologize for grammer/spelling errors, I'm still sort of working on English stories...

----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or KH2, Final Fantasy X or FFX-2 ----------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Wandering Child

2 years later...

Konoha, one of the most peaceful places in the five countries, shut away from most of the pain and suffering that is showered upon other unfortunate villages. But if you look closely around the village, you can see shadows scouting around Konoha, given the purpose to protect the citizens from harm.

"Itachi here. The eastern station of Konoha is clear," Itachi, one of the Anbu members, had told his captain through his walkie talkie (Dunno what to call it...). He was very annoyed that the Hokage gave him scouting duty. He could be doing an S-Class Mission right now, doing much more for Konoha than what he's doing right now over here. Before he would brood and complain here, he decided to go somewhere more private to brood and complain where no one can see. Just when Itachi was about to leave, he heard singing getting closer to the southern gates of Konoha. Since he knew that the idiots that were suppoused to watch the gate had to go to "lunch" he had to go check it out himself. What Itachi didn't know, was that the person he would meet at the gate, would be the person that he would dedicate and probably love for the rest of his life (A/N: sorta corny yes but now there's a ITAXSAKU opening! More to come later one! Since there's a lot of open and free boys... hehe maybe I could get one of you guys to be an OC for this fic since theres gonna be one open boy after the end...or more i think... ON WITH THE STORY!)

A young girl hummed a little tune as she skipped to Konoha's large entrance gates. Before she left Suna, one of the council members had asked her to stop by Konoha to drop off a package for one of his daughters, because he "accidentally" forgot it was her birthday a week ago. Although Sakura was a bit hesitant to try and help him (Still remember the incident before?), she didn't want to disappoint the high ranked old man, so she said yes anyway.

Before she could finally reach her destination, which was about 500 feet away, a kunai had intercepted her tracks. Fortunately for the girl, she had quite a bit of training, and it was more than enough to dodge the kunai headed right at her.  
She was confused to why someone would attack her, and thought if the council member had sent a message that she would be coming to Konoha.

"Who's the big meanie that threw that?! You'd better come out or suffer the wrath of Sakura!" She said furiously. Unwilling to show himself so quickly, Itachi had thrown even more kunai, but this time, chakra enhanced so that it would be ten times as fast (a/n: Jeez! Have you no soul?! Itachi: Hn.) He wanted to see what he was up against, and knew that even if she was just a child, she had quite an amount of chakra.

"You'd better stop! Or I'll get serious, you know!" Sakura warned the unknown intruder (a/n: Hmm... Aren't you the intruder here? Little Sakura: Shuddup!) All of the sudden, Itachi's walkie talkie had gone off and his captain was on the other line. "Itachi everything alright? I sense something in your area." Itachi's eye twitched as he saw the girl called "Sakura" hear the sound and face his direction. "Damn," he muttered under his breath.

"I told you to come out, now it's too late," Sakura smirked as she added chakra to her feet and headed to Itachi's hiding spot. Before Itachi could react, Sakura added even more chakra to her fist, and punched where she thought her foe was hiding. She had missed Itachi's head by a hair. Before she could launch another blow, he quickly grabbed both her little arms and then tied her limbs with chakra binds.

"Let go of me, you big headed DUMMY!" Sakura kept screaming and screaming until Itachi had shut her mouth by putting a kunai dangerously close to her neck. "Hn," he..uhh... hned! Sakura had just glared at him since she couldn't do anything else. He took his walkie talkie back out and called his ANBU captain back and told him about the incident that had just occured. After the little chat he had with his captain, his captain had ordered him to take the unknown intruder to the hokage to deal with her punishment if she needed one. He would send another member to cover his area while he was away.After the order, Itachi immediately carried the tied up girl on his shoulder and went to the hokage.

END OF CHAPTER

Just so you guys know, Itachi hasn't gotten to ANBU Captain yet, he will soon though.

Itachi: I'd better.

Sakura: -Still glaring at Itachi for what he did-

Well uhh... The guy that was in the prologue will soon be explained and all will be well -

Everyone: -Cheers-

Just hope you enjoyed the little short chapter of what's more to come!

Sakura: -Cutely smiles- Review please! 


End file.
